The Championship
by cynosure427
Summary: Ok here goes: Basically it's a Taiora (I guess hints of Takari too...) where Tai and Sora are realizing their feelings for each other through soccer
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know I don't own Digimon and blah, blah, blah. But, I do own Taku!!!!! So there! But all you people, who want to use him, use him. I won't make you put a disclaimer! I'm nice!

AN: This is probably one of my best stories… my writing style has improved drastically and I look forward to critiques (NOT FLAMES) and anything that can help me improve.

**The 'Ship!**

~Tai's P.O.V.~

          "And with 1:00 minute left in the game, local star Tai Kamiya is racing down the field!" boomed the loudspeaker, captivating all the fans attention.

          "Some star I am. I can't even beat Sora in soccer," I thought to myself as the wind whipped at my face causing the adrenaline to pound in my ears. Regret filled my thoughts, "Sora should be the one here, not me…" I continued my mad dash down the field, blinded by my thoughts and the wind. The moves came naturally to me and I didn't give them any thoughts, I just let my muscles do the work while my thoughts strayed to the brunette that had not been allowed to join the boy's soccer team because she was a girl.  

          "Tai Kamiya races down the field with thirty seconds left in the game! Can he make the goal in time to win the semi-finals? Or will this game have to go into over-time?" The announcer practically screamed into the microphone.

          "Timeout on the field!" called a referee. 

          "What? Why would they stop the game with only thirty seconds left?!" I wondered along with the rest of the audience. This was a semi-final game. "Did I foul anyone?" I wondered frantically. I glanced around at the rest of his team, but they just shook their heads, looking as befuddled as I felt.  

          The refs cleared all questions as he resolved our thoughts, "our announcer has lost his voice! So we'll let one of our 'growing young stars' in the sport take over!" she explained, "Please continue Sora Takenouchi!"

          My heart thudded as she took her place at the microphone. It wasn't fair… she had the talent to be on this field but instead she was working the announcer's booth. She should have been feeling regret and sorrow but as her angelic voice filled the stadium I heard only joy and content. 

"Thanks! Now! Time in!" Sora called into the microphone.

          "Tai is now racing down the field. Heck with that! Tai Kamiya is now about to dodge Frantes, fake left, favor his left foot all the way down the field until he strikes with his left foot!" She predicted ease of my moves with ease. I smiled as I did exactly what she said at the moment she said it. She knew me too well… I guess I haven't changed my style since we were kids.

I let my attention linger on the nuances in her voice. It was as if God was speaking to me… I closed my eyes for a second and enjoyed hearing my best friends voice. I opened them quickly feeling that I was getting closer to the goal. I switched to my right foot and prepared to strike when I noticed in the corner of my eye an opposing jersey. Suddenly it was as if time had sped up… One second I was about to strike the next I was on the ground feeling excruciating pain. I winced and tried to pull myself together… trying to be strong. I had to stay conscious… I just had to… but pain was overwhelming. I welcomed the blackness despite all my emotions. The last thing I heard was Sora and Taku screaming "TAI!!!" 

          "Tai! Please wake up!"

          "Gosh Sora you don't have to scream in my ear," I told her as I opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was the smell. It was that awful, stinky smell of medicine. It was so strong that I felt like I was tasting it. I winced, knowing exactly where I was: the hospital. Next thing I noticed was that my parents were there, tears streaming down their faces and all. I couldn't tell whether they were from joy or being afraid. There were also the Digidestined, new and old. They looked relieved. Sora and Taku were kneeling at my bedside, both had been holding back their tears, like they always have done.

          "See I told you it would work," Sora told the doctors, then she turned to me, "Tai, sorry I did that. I just had to wake you up somehow." She had an angelic face on, so I had to forgive her. I couldn't bear seeing her so worried or guilty.

          "We're even. This makes up for me puking in your hat and not telling you about it," I told her.

          Sora nodded, smiling through the tears that she had been holding back. She stepped away so the others could approach me. Matt was first.

          "Dude! I feel so bad for you," he told me. "I know how much this must hurt you."

          "What must hurt me?" I asked. 

          "You mean to tell me that you haven't noticed?" Taku asked startled.

          "Noticed what?" What was with all these questions?

          "I don't know how to put this lightly…" Matt started.

          "You're not going to tell me that we lost the game!?" I panicked.

          "No, the game went into over-time, but thanks to Taku here, your team won," Matt replied.

          "Then what's so wrong?" I asked for the millionth time.

          "Well… when Frantes slide-tackled you… with all the speed when both of you collided, you broke your leg," he told me. Izzy saw the panic in my eyes.

          "Don't worry, it's only a slight fracture, it'll mend in only about two months or so," he reassured me. So much good that did. He only made the situation worse. I couldn't play in the Championships!


	2. Part 2

The 'Ship part two 

          The week that I was in the hospital went by extremely slow for me… each minute felt like an eon. Time was stopped. "I don't have soccer," was all I could think of. Soccer was my life, my vent, it was my heart and soul… without it: I was nothing. I was a nobody. I was just another face in the crowd, another drop in the well. When I was finally out of the hospital, I desperately pleaded with the doctor, but he still wouldn't change his mind: I couldn't play soccer.

An: It's still Tai's P.O.V… except he's writing in his journal required for Writing. ^_^

November 12, 2001

            Why do we have to keep these stupid journals any way? They're just… stupid! Oh well. I guess I'm just mad, because I can't be in the Championships because of this dumb leg! Now it's all up to Taku to win for the team! But he'll never be able to win by himself! Poor Taku… too much pressure. I mean we have a team: a team of dimwits and the majority of them don't even understand the fundamentals of soccer. IDIOTS! I wish I could help. 

Tai

November 14th, 2001

            Good news! Sora's team is going to the Championships! I'm so happy for her! But, she says soccer's too easy for her now and that she's probably quitting after this… that's just a big shame! And not to mention a waste of talent.

            I still don't know what to do about this leg! It's just ruining my life!

Tai

November 16th, 2001

            Taku and Sora took me out yesterday to try and "cheer me up". Turns out they couldn't stop talking about soccer. It was weird. I was thinking about myself and not them. Soccer only makes me feel worse. I feel like a selfish brat.

Tai

November 21st, 2001

            Well, I'm starting to get a weird feeling. Almost like a mad-scientist type thing. Sora's team won the Championships! Taku told me that our team made the 'ship! That's some good news outta' this horrible situation. Sora was to play a lot more soccer, even though the season's over. She comes over every day to see if I'm felling better. Of course her visits make e feel stronger. Her warm smile… WHAT AM I SAYING!!!??? I DON"T LIKE SORA! She's my best friend.

Tai

November 23, 2001

            That's it. I've made my plan. I'm officially crazy. I keep thinking things that only a mad person would think. All this thinking and not enough soccer. That's all I can say.

Tai

December 1st, 2001

            Sora's family came over for Thanksgiving, as usual. But, her dad and sister came for once. That day they weren't traveling. Sora's sister's name is Sara. Her full name is Saraia though. It's odd, Sora never really mentions her.

Tai

December 5th, 2001

            Finally! They've set a date for the Championships! It's all the way in January though. Oh well, better late than never right?

Tai

December 6th, 2001

            I'm officially crazy! I know what I'm going to do to win the 'ship! It's horrible, but I have to get Sora's permission first. I don't know how she's going to feel about this… It's kinda' drastic, I dunno. Plus, now I can't talk to her. I start acting all funny like. It must be because matt really likes her and they're going out. I dunno how I feel about this.

_An: Ah! The attack of Sorato! Don't worry; I'll fix that soon enough! Taiora will live! *Starts laughing evilly* Well, I'm now officially sick of journal writing! I have to do it enough with Mrs. Brame! Now I shall really just write freely! Taiora_4_Ever! BTTS!_

*Sora's POV*

'Lately Tai's been acting quite weird around me. I wonder if it's because I'm going out with Matt. Oh well.' I sighed as I stood in front of the Kamiya's apartment. I'd stood here so many times before… it was weird. I just couldn't knock on the door. I bit my fingernails even though I knew I shouldn't. It was an old nervous habit of mine. I closed my eyes as I listened to the light "ping" that the rain made as it hit the metallic ottoman above me. "Just knock on the door Sora… it's no big deal."  I felt my hand reach forward and lightly rap on the door. Adrenaline pumped through me as the door opened slowly. "Is it Tai?" I wondered. My hopes soared, and as they did, Kari popped out. 

"Oh hi Sora!" she said politely. "Tai's in his room huddled around his writing journal." She told me and then walked towards the 02 digidestined. I wondered why they were all there, but figured if they needed help they'd ask, and walked into Tai's room. I saw Tai huddled there obviously working very hard.  

            "Now's my chance!" I thought. I approached him slyly and suddenly put my hands on his shoulders and yelled, "Boo!" Tai jumped 3 ft in the air.

            He turned around and yelled, "Sora!" in a mock mad way.

            "Gottcha," was all I said.

            "No!" he replied.

          "Yes!"

            "No!"

            "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

            "No, no, no, no!"

            By this time we were both laughing so hysterically that Davis burst in yelling, "What's so funny?!" That just made us worse. Then Davis started laughing too. Next thing we knew Kari and the others started laughing. Everyone was cracking up. I glanced at my watch as I regained my composure and noticed that it was 1900 hours, nearly time for my date with Matt. My heart fluttered at the thought of my new boyfriend… I had liked him for as long as I could remember. His blonde hair and blue eyes always managed to spark my fire. Quickly I jotted down a note to Tai, explaining why I was leaving so early, noticing that I couldn't talk over the uproar. I dropped the note on his bed and silently slipped out the door. I took one last look at my long-time best friend and his lopsided grin, something tugged at my throat but I ignored it as I shut the door and left for my date with Matt.

*10 minutes later*

~Tai's point of view~

When everyone got control of himself or herself, I glanced up, realizing that something was missing. Immediately I recognized that Sora had disappeared. I sat down on my bed, finding it rather unlike Sora to disappear without explaining herself, but as I did a sheet of paper fluttered to the floor. I reached down and grabbed it, noticing the second I did that it had Sora's kawaii Japanese handwriting on it. I held it up to the fading light in my room and read it over, instantaneously, for some unknown reason, feeling a wave of depression overcoming me, while at the same time feeling my leg hurt more. Kari seemed to notice my sudden mood change and herded Yolei and everyone out. 

I looked at the note again; crumpling it up into a ball and then tearing it into pieces, still not quiet knowing why I was doing it. I laid down and closed my eyes wondering why being a teenager was so confusing.

*1 hour later*

When I awoke I realized that the whole reason I had invited Sora over was to ask her about my plan. "Shoot!" I thought, "Why did stupid Matt have to go and take her away?!" I punched my bed. "Stupid Matt!" I continued to blame him, although why I was blaming him for taking Sora away, I hadn't a clue. 

I went to my computer and signed onto JOL (Japan on Line). I opened my mail, rather pleased to find that I actually had some, first from shopaholic@aol.com and it said:

Hi everyone! 

I miss you all! IM me if I'm on! America is so lonely without you digidestined!

Smooches,

Mimi

"Mimi will be Mimi no matter where she is." I smiled at her consistency. I looked to see if she was on. Of course she wasn't so I clicked reply.

Mimi,

So sorry to hear you're lonely! I broke my leg in soccer and not I can't play in the soccer 'Ship… I'm really bummed. Sora's fine. I don't know how I feel about her though…

Tai

I clicked "send" absentmindedly then realized what I had just done. "Shoot! I didn't mean to say that!!!! I DIDN'T! Stupid Matt!" Again with the blaming of Matt… and he was my friend. Good thing he couldn't read thoughts. 

Next e-mail was from Sora.

Dear Tai,

I am sorry that I had to leave early. You must have read the note, so I wont bother explaining. How are you doing?

From,

Sora

I was fuming… Matt just wasn't on my good list today. I clicked "write" and flamed Matt. Luckily this time I caught myself, and didn't click "send".  

"Why do I feel this way? Sora's just my best friend!" 

I shut down the computer and turned around.

*Meanwhile*

Kari had been watching her brother the whole time. 'Poor Tai!' she thought to herself, 'he really does like Sora.'

She turned around and pondered what she should do. 'Matt likes Sora and Sora likes Matt, but Tai likes Sora. This is way too much like that play Les Miserable that Mimi was telling me about! This is all so confusing. Why does love have to be so complicated?' 

She walked out of the house towards Sora's. 'What should I do? I can't just tell Sora my brother's feelings!' Kari got very frustrated. She turned around and went back into the apartment.

She sat down and started to read a book. 'It'll all get straightened out in the end,' she silently hoped. She heard "Dizzy" by 98 degrees coming from Tai's room. 'Probably how he feels,' Kari thought to herself.

*In Tai's room*

'I don't know what to do!' thought Tai frantically. He listened to Dizzy and realized that he hadn't replied to Sora. 'She's probably worried,' he thought. 

He got back on to JOL only to be bombarded with Instant Messages (Ims) from addresses from a screen name he didn't know. 

*IM window*

Mattsgf: lyk mah new sn?

Soccerstar: It's great

Mattsgf: how r u?

Soccerstar: fine… although u left 2 soon. I wanted 2 ask u something

Mattsgf: Ask me now silly!

Soccerstar: Do u wanna play soccer? I mean on a team 'n all…

Mattsgf: Duh.

Soccerstar: Will u do almost nething?

Mattsgf: Get 2 da point Tai…

Soccerstar: Come over 2morro… I think I've gotta plan.

Mattsgf: *smilez* aite g2g… bibi

Soccerstar: Bye Sora…

(Mattsgf has signed off)

I sighed rather content. There's a way… Our team will win if Sora will listen. I changed into my boxer shorts and loving the feeling I was in, flopped on my bed and immediately fell asleep. 

_AN: Yeah… I think I'll leave it there for now. I've gotta rough draft of wut I'm gunna write… but I dunno. I'm changing things as they go along. R&R Please!!!_


	3. Part 3

~3rd person~

Again Sora managed to find herself outside Tai's door. She glanced at her watch nervously. "Come on Sora! He's your best friend, you practically live at his house! Just knock on the door!" Again she forced her hand to reach out and hit the door. "Come on Taichi… just open the door!" But once again Kari managed to get there first. "Konnichiwa Sora! Tai's sleeping… he'll be up soon though." Kari giggled and added silently to herself, "as soon as he hears your voice."

Sora rolled her eyes and giggled too. "He always did manage to forget when to wake up on weekends…" glancing at her watch again told her it was 10… way past breakfast time.

Hikari smirked at Sora's comment and nodded. "Come on in… we can watch T.V. until he's up."

Sora smiled in return, "lead the way."

~Tai's P.O.V~

"What is that angelic sound?" I wondered as I lay in bed. Each time I heard it I felt all my problems being lifted from my chest. I felt lighter than a feather and free as a bird. I found myself in a meadow surrounded by soccer balls and open goals. I smiled.

"Taichi…"

There it was again. That wonderful ringing quality that sounded like bells.  It was magnificent. I smelled lilac in the distance and sighed happily enjoying the moment. 

"Taichi… silly Taichi."

In the distance I saw a figure. It was a girl. She smiled, "wake up Taichi… wake up."

I looked at her in a state of confusion. "But I am awake," I replied.

The girl giggled. "No you're not… you're dreaming."

Slowly she disappeared as I flipped open my eyes. The first thing I saw were a pair of crimson eyes staring at me in mild amusement. They danced with joy and I smiled. I shook my head suddenly realizing where I was. "S-Sora?" I asked my face burning red. 

"'Morning Taichi!" she said her sweet lips forming a smile. "Didya forget I was coming?"

My face burned even redder. I knew I was burning up. There had to be a law against feeling this embarrassed, there had to be, "noooooooooooo…" I attempted to lie. 

This made her smile even more, her face aglow and the lilac radiating from her body. God, she was beautiful… "Sure…….. I'll let you get changed." With that she walked from my room, still smiling that wonderful smile of hers.

I woke from my daze and quickly changed. I opened my door and let her back in. "Gomen Sora-chan… I did forget."

She smiled. "I figured. So what's the plan?

I looked at her, "What plan?" I asked then realized what she was talking about. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh… the plan. Well let's see. You're going to dress up as a guy and win the Championship with Taku."

She smiled again, this time it was a more devilish one, like the Sora I used to know. Her eyes were aflame and had a look of delight in them. "Perfect."

My natural leadership took over, "first we need a list of things to change," I commented grabbing a sheet of paper and a pencil. Together we came up with a whole list of items that needed to be changed.

I looked up at Sora, her eyes held a miniscule amount of worry in them. I winced and closed my eyes. I hated seeing those beautiful eyes full of worry. I would give anything to stop them. I now knew that Sora meant more to me than anything in the world. "_Stop it!"_ My thoughts urged, "she's Matt's girl remember?"

 "Sora… what's wrong?" I asked.

"There's one fault in our plot… What about the locker room?" a slight blush crept up her cheeks and I smiled. 

"Just don't get changed until you get home and be in your uniform before you get there," I replied simply, relieved that her problem was so easily solved. Her eyes still held worry in them. "Come on Sora… you can talk to me," I'll always be here for you."

She sighed, "you know me too well Tai… I only find one more flaw in our plan. Taku's on your team and the team you're playing is Ken's. They'll recognize me hands down."

I grimaced. I knew the question was coming. "By the time we're done with you, no one will recognize you." I replied, attempting to sound confident. "Now let's fix your hair."

I reached into my drawer where I found a pair of scissors. I watched her turn around and remove her hat… the one I had given her for her birthday. I scowled as I slowly lifted the scissors to her precious hair. I hated to do it… she just looked so gorgeous with her hair as it was that changing it seemed like a sin.

"Something wrong Tai?" she asked in that sweet voice of hers.

"No," I replied quickly, almost too quickly. I reached out and grabbed a piece of her hair. It was so soft and smelled faintly of peaches. Carefully I lifted up the scissors to her head. I heard the snip and pieces of hair fell to the ground. I picked up another piece. Another snip and it was gone. Then another and another. As each lock fell to the ground I felt my heart wrench. I shouldn't do this… I shouldn't, and yet I was. I continued until the grave deed was done.

~Sora's P.O.V.~

            I felt my head become strangely lighter as Tai cut my hair off. It was so different. "So this is what a boy feels like?" I thought to myself. I felt Tai's hands shaking and wondered what was wrong. It wasn't like him to be so… I couldn't put my finger on it. He was just being… different from the usual Tai.

            I turned around as soon as it was done and looked at him. Was it just me or did I detect a miniscule amount of pain in his chocolate brown eyes? I shook my head and when I looked again it was gone. I smiled a small smile as I got up to look in the mirror. When I saw my reflection I shook my head and saw that all the hair was even. 

"Certainly seems different… lighter too," I commented brightly. I didn't mind it so much. I looked at Tai. "Soooo… what do you think?" I asked.

He looked up. "You look… nice," was all he said. I liked the response. Hopefully if Tai liked it, Matt would like it, after all they were best friends, and hopefully had similar tastes.

I glanced at my watch. "Time to go… I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

He looked at me. I couldn't tell how he was looking at me… his dark eyes were clouded and mixed. I stared back questioning.

"You need a new name," was all he said.

I shrugged. "Got any on you?"

"Makoto."

"Okay. Who's gunna cover for Sora though?"

"You can wear your hat until after school which is when you remove it and try out for soccer. Makoto takes special classes at the school. Special 'smart' classes." He tossed my hat back.

"Sounds like you've got the whole plan worked out."

"Yep."

"See you tomorrow then?"

"Sure. Bye."

I got up and left the room, feeling like, for some reason or another, I had missed something important.

~Tai's P.O.V.~

"Makoto…" Tai shuddered at the name. It was as if giving the devils name to an angel. Sora… his Sora… it just wasn't right. He flopped down on a chair and glanced down at all the hair clippings. Was this truly the right thing to do? He nodded his head firmly. He was doing the right thing for Sora. She deserved to play on the soccer team, even if that meant giving up his own position. He glanced around the room and let his eyes rest on a picture of Sora and himself right before they had gone to the Digital World. They were both playing soccer and Sora was mad at him because he was being a ball hog so she had tackled him, which was when the picture had been taken. She was smiling, on top of him, and he was on the bottom wincing trying to keep from smiling.

He felt something tug at the side of his mouth and let it creep up his face. Those were the good days… now everything was complicated. He slowly let his smile drop to a frown. He loved the soft brunette/red head, but she loved Matt… and it she was content there was no way he was going to ruin it. 

~Sora's P.O.V.~

I continued to wear my hat in school. People looked at me strange but I didn't care. They knew I used to wear my blue hat all the time, so they just left it alone, letting them figure I was back to that style. My mom, however, was a different story.

"Sora, what did you do to your hair? I thought you were going to grow it long…" she asked the second I got home from Tai's.

"I decided to cut it," I replied monotonously.

_"Sora! I wish you'd ask me about these things before you go and do them!" she looked angry._

_"I'm sorry mom… my hair was just getting in the way!" I replied starting to get mildly annoyed._

_Luckily she noticed my tone and kept to a, "just don't do it again."_

_I nodded._

_Later on that week I had approached the coach as "Makoto". Tai and I had worked endlessly on the conversation that I would have… I gulped as I recalled it, and slowly allowed myself to knock on the door. Tension and anxiety built up in me waiting for a reply. I jumped as I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. Relying on instinct that I had built up over the years from boys hitting on me I turned around and punched whoever it was in the stomach. "That's for being such a jerk," I commented as the boy reached for his stomach looking like he was truly in agony. I glanced down feeling like I knew the boy and noticed who it was._

_"TAICHI!" I immediately got down on my knees and looked him in the eyes. "Oh Tai I'm so sorry!" I muttered sincerely as I looked into his dark brown eyes full of pain._

_            He made a meager attempt to smile. "Jeez Sora… remind me not to do that again. I forgot how hard you punch when you do that…"_

_            "Oh Tai!" To say I felt awful would have been the understatement of the year. "Are you going to be alright?"_

_            "Come in!" the voice came from the coach's room._

_            Tai looked at me and he continued to smile. "Don't look so mortified. This isn't the first time you've done this to me and it most certainly won't be your last."_

_            A blush crept up my cheeks. It was true, I had done it many times before. I smiled back. _

_            "Did you hear me? I said come in," the voice seemed to have gotten a tad bit annoyed._

_            Tai nodded to the door. "What are you waiting for? Go on in!" he said in a half order._

_            My grin broadened and I nodded. "Thanks Tai."_

_            He looked at me questioningly, "thanks for what?"_

_            My smile softened, "for always being here for me." I walked into the room feeling much more comfortable. "Coach Millard?" I questioned._

_            The coach looked back at me with soft blue eyes and questioning ones at that. "Yes?"_

_            "I was told to come to you when I asked about a soccer team," I said trying to pick my words carefully. "I just moved here from England."_

_            "Ah yes… Makoto Rakenochi (uncanny similarity in last names, eh?) right?"_

_            I nodded._

_            "Yes, my best player Taichi Kamiya told me about you. He said you would be perfect to take his place."_

_            I flushed a little but covered it by looking down. "I'd like to try out," I stated._

_            "Thursday after school. Now here's a pass and go to your next class."_

_            My heart jumped, I had a try-out!_


	4. Part 4

The rest of the day passed in a blur, but Tai was right by my side assuring me that everything would go just fine in try-outs. He ignored his other responsibilities just to stay by me and make sure I was all right. At the end of the day I asked him why but he just repeated what he had always told me. "I'll always be here fore you." Tai had always told me that since we were little kids. I remember the first time he had said it when we were three.

            I sat alone crying on a bench. No one cared that I was there. I watched as millions of shoes walked right by me, ignoring the 3-year-old girl who was in agony, all assuming her mother or father was nearby.

            It started to rain and my tears mixed with the cold, hard droplets that hit my face. I shuddered as the wind started to fiercely blow and cause the rain to sting as it hit my skin. That didn't matter; nothing mattered.

            The shoes continued to pass me by as I saw kids holding their hands with their parents and holding steaming hot chocolate, smirking happily. I absorbed myself in my self-pity and finally ignored the shoes and curled up into as tight a ball as I could, attempting to stop the constant flow of tears. The wind gave another giant gust, knocking me off the bench straight onto the concrete sidewalk. I made no attempt to get myself up.

            "Are you ok?" I heard a concerned voice question. The voice was familiar and I knew I couldn't show my face to the owner. I felt a hand; strong and firm pull me up. I kept my head down, ashamed.

            He studied me intently and I risked a quick peak, immediately regretting it because he caught my eye.

            "Sora?" I could hear the worry in his voice now. I looked up. Bottom lip quivering, I attempted to respond but he hushed me as he took off running, dragging me as he went. He pulled me into his apartment and gave me some of his fresh, dry clothes. He pointed to the bathroom, "change." I knew better than to argue with that tone so meekly, I accepted the new clothing and got changed. I stepped of out of the bathroom to the aroma of a fresh cooked meal and Tai sitting at the table.

            "Sit." It was a command. I sat down with my chin touching my chest looking down. 

            "Eat." Another command. I ate wondering where Tai was leading to with these orders.  I sighed as I finished eating, and finally looked up.

            "Sora… what's wrong?" he asked.

            On normal occasions I wouldn't tell anyone. I'd tell them to mind their own business, but this wasn't a normal occasion. No one saw me cry and Tai was my best friend. I restrained the tears that threatened my composure and timidly explained my situation, "dad left on another business trip today and he never said goodbye, then when I got home from soccer practice mom yelled at me and told me that I shouldn't play soccer if I was going to never see my family."

            Tai looked at me as my tears slowly leaked out of my eyes. I looked back. He knew I wasn't finished and he waited patiently for me to finish, "and… yeah I'm just afraid no ones going to listen and I'm never gunna be able to play soccer again. I'm mostly afraid that no one's gunna be here for me ever again."

            Tai's eyes looked relieved, "Awww… Sora that's awful!" he consoled, "but you know what Sora?"

            I glanced up feeling a little better after I had told my story. "What?" I asked.

            "I'll always be here for you."

            I glanced around returning to the present. Tai hadn't broken his promise. Every since that day when I was three to the time now when we were fifteen, he had always been here for me when I needed him most. 

            He continued with his promise the next two days and on Thursday he didn't leave my side until I was safely in class, causing him to be late for all of his classes. He approached me after school looking concerned. "Are you ready?" he questioned looking at me seriously.

            I nodded solemnly. "Yeah…"

            We both walked outside to the light rain and approached the soccer field. It had the greenest grass I had ever seen and the lights were blazing on it. 

"It's time," Tai murmured. I nodded and approached the coach, feeling more anxious than ever before.  

 _An: Another review and I will continue… :D_


End file.
